When it's worth fighting for
by Goldielocksff8
Summary: The holiday's are approaching and Kurt and Blaine are forced to spend the night together due to a storm. As Kurt learns more about Blaine's secrets, Blaine must learn to deal with his growing feelings for Kurt. First fan fic ever.
1. Closets

_Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any of it's characters sadly. If I did I would make sure that Klaine is the most EPIC romance of the century. By the way, this is my first ever fan fic so go easy on me._

Chapter one.

Closets

Kurt Hummel was skipping class.

'How did I possibly get talked into this?' Kurt mentally asked himself. The slender boy quickened up his pace behind his older classmate before coming to a complete stop just as they were about to round the corner. The older dark haired boy turned around motioned with his finger "shhh" before giving Kurt a quick smirk on his beautiful face.

Kurt knew exactly how he got talked into this, he didn't even need to ask himself that question. The answer was simple. One word. Blaine.

Blaine had approached Kurt right after second period. Kurt nearly jumped right out of his skin when Blaine had snuck up on him from behind.

"Kurt!" He exclaimed.

"Jesus mother of God Blaine!" Kurt breathed, "You scared the shit outta me!"

"Sorry 'bout that, but you have to come with me right now" said Blaine with a sense of urgency followed by a sly smile that crept up onto his face. Kurt felt his face get hot.

"Come with you? Right now? B-but I have world history next period". Explained Kurt slightly taken aback and confused.

"C'mon Kurt unleash your inner rebel." He countered. "…Or at least just for the next two hours" The handsome boy pleaded.

And so there they were, sneaking through the halls of Dalton Academy when they were both supposed to be in class. Kurt had just started the new school two weeks prior and was still was not very familiar with the exceptionally large school. He frequently found himself lost and had to ask for help to find his next class, usually from Blaine, not that Blaine ever seemed to mind. Right now Kurt was trying to keep up behind his new friend but kept getting distracted looking around trying to figure out exactly where they were and where they were going.

"uh, Blaine?"

"Shhh, we're almost there, I just have to make sure the coast is clear." Blaine whispered.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kurt demanded.

"You'll see…."

After rounding the last corner and making sure no teachers were around, the two boys found themselves in front of two huge beautiful oak double doors. Kurt stopped to admire the massive doors just as Blaine pulled one open, and with his free arm motioned for Kurt to go in through the door first.

"After you good sir" he said charmingly.

Kurt couldn't help himself but smile at him as he walked past in through the door. Blaine had been Kurt's mentor and most of all friend for the past month. Ever since Kurt was caught "spying " on the Warblers, he and Blaine started becoming very close.

Kurt Hummel stopped. His breath was completely taken away in sheer awe. The place that Blaine had taken Kurt to was non other then the Dalton Academy's auditorium.

Kurt hadn't had a chance to see the mega auditorium that made McKinley high's auditorium look, according to Blaine, "rather small". "Rather small" was the understatement of the century Kurt laughed to himself. The inside of the auditorium resembled what Kurt thought looked like an opera house. Right now it was covered from head to toe with the most wonderful Christmas décor that Kurt had ever seen. Kurt could only imagine what the acoustics sounded like here.

Kurt could hear Blaine's soft voice from behind him " I wanted you to get a chance to see it with all of the Christmas decorations up before we perform tomorrow night". Just the sound of Blaine's voice made him melt inside.

"It's beautiful…" breathed Kurt looking around at the room that sparkled everywhere before adding, "…thank you, you know…for showing me this" Kurt turned around startled to see Blaine standing less than a foot behind him.

Kurt held is breath as he felt his cheeks burning unable to say anything. Blaine just stared at the younger teenager before extending his hand out and grabbing Kurt's hand with his.

"C'mon", he ushered, "lets go onstage".

Blaine, still holding onto Kurt's hand, started running down the aisle pulling Kurt along with him. Kurt couldn't help but feel a huge sense of déjà vu as he thought of the first time he and Blaine had met. His heart started to flutter, 'Calm yourself Kurt' he mentally demanded of himself. As they climbed the stairs to the stage Kurt noticed the grand piano off to the side of the stage. It suddenly dawned on Kurt what exactly they were about to do.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand (much to Kurt's dismay) as they reached center stage. Blaine proceeded toward the grand piano and plopped himself down on the bench.

"So" he said as he turned his head towards Kurt. "What would you like to sing?"

"Ahhhhh…." Kurt blinked at Blaine with a blank stare. "Uhhhh…I..", 'C'mon Kurt' he thought to himself. 'Say something, anything'. Blaine waited patiently for his reply.

"Well…uh…since it's the holidays, perhaps a song that matches the festivities in here?"

"Great!" exclaimed Blaine. "Any particular favorites of yours?"

"Well.." thought Kurt, "How about we do a duet?" He suggested. "Do you have any good ones in your back pocket?" he asked with smile

Blaine looked down at the piano for a second, then back up at Kurt. "I think I know just the one" he said with a grin. Blaine began playing and after a second or so Kurt recognized the tune just in time for him to open his mouth and begin to sing.

_I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outsideI've got to go away - But baby it's cold outsideThis evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop inSo very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like iceMy mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roarSo really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurryWell maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pourThe neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out thereSay, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out thereI wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlightTo break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swellI ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer?At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?I really can't stay - Baby don't hold outAhhh, but it's cold outsideI simply must go - But baby, it's cold outsideThe answer is no - But baby, it's cold outsideThis welcome has been - How lucky that you dropped inSo nice and warm - Look out the window at that stormMy sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look deliciousMy brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shoreMy maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Ohhh your lips are deliciousWell maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard beforeI've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out thereSay, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out thereYou've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my handBut don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrowAt least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and diedI really can't stay - Get over that hold outOhhh, baby it's cold outside_

"Wow that was amazing!" exclaimed Kurt as they ventured back down the hall in which they came.

"Didn't I tell you that the acoustics were awesome or what!" Blaine laughed

"Yes you did, that was so much fun". Kurt laughed along. They continued down the hall chatting happily until Kurt came to a complete stop. Blaine noticing this, stopped too.

"What's up?" Blaine asked, his face dropping a little bit.

Kurt bit his lip nervously. Blaine was the first gay friend he ever had, and although he knew deep down he had more feelings for Blaine than just friendship he was not going to jeopardize their relationship for it. But still had it not been for Blaine Kurt didn't know how he would've made it through the past month. He nervously pawed at the ground with his foot. Not being able to look Blaine directly in the eyes, Kurt decided to look down at his feet instead.

"Blaine" Kurt started, "I just wanted to thank you, you know, for everything you've done for me. You've helped me through so much and I just wanted to thank you for being my friend."

Kurt paused still looking at the ground waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, he looked up to find Blaine with a look that quite resembled shock on his face. Kurt not understanding, then realized it wasn't his face that Blaine was looking at, but something else behind him. Just as Kurt was about to turn around to see what Blaine was looking at, Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and started dragging him down the hall in the opposite direction.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, now very very confused.

"Shhh! It's Mrs. Wimbley, We gotta hide before she catches us!"

Blaine quickly opened a door to a nearby hall closet, and before Kurt could say anything else he shoved Kurt and himself into the tiny closet, quickly shutting the door behind them. Both boys were holding there breath, and it was so quiet Kurt could hear his own heart beat. Just then, in the midst of the quiet, a random thought popped into Kurt's head making him break his silence. Kurt stared to laugh.

"Well, this is ironic", Kurt laughed quietly to himself.

The odd comment seemed to break Blaine from his concentrated post. He turned around looking puzzled and asked Kurt, "What's ironic?"

"Well…we're two gay guys currently hiding inside a closet, how is that not ironic?" Kurt giggled.

Blaine snorted out a laugh, and the two of them stood there facing each other giggling about the very idea of that, until they both froze when they heard a noise. They could hear footsteps approaching the closet closer and closer. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and quickly but not forcefully shoved Kurt all the way to the back of the closet wall.

It was so quiet that anyone could hear a pin drop. It was as the footsteps got closer and closer that both boys realized just how close their bodies were to each others. Blaine had Kurt pinned to the back wall of the closet, with their faces no more than 2 inches away from each other. Kurt's heart was beating so loud now he was sure that someone would hear it and would find them.

Blaine's face which was usually so calm and collected now stared deep into Kurt's eyes looking nervous with anticipation. Blaine's eyes burned straight into Kurt's soul, and all he could imagine was what it would feel like to have Blaine's lips on his. Blaine didn't move from his position pushed up against Kurt's body. In fact Kurt didn't think that either of them were still listening to see if there was movement out in the hall anymore.

Blaine's breath was becoming more labored as he kept looking from Kurt's eyes to his lips. 'Oh my God' thought Kurt, 'He's going to kiss me!'. And then Blaine started moving his face slightly closer and closer and closer till their noses were almost touching. Kurt closed his eyes in anticipation, he held his breath and….!

The school bell had sounded, letting everyone know that the period was over. In just a matter of seconds Kurt could hear the hallways already filled with numerous voices of the students of Dalton Academy. Kurt opened his eyes to see that Blaine's face was now back further away from him than it had been before. Blaine cleared in throat slowly backing away from Kurt looking down at his feet.

"Well…." started Kurt not knowing what to say after that.

"We should get to class" Blaine stated simply. And before Kurt could even reply, Blaine had opened the door and walked out.

_This is my first fan fic ever. I would love reviews but go a little easy on me, I'm not all that good yet __J__._


	2. Baby you'd freeze out there

Hey all. Just wanted to say thank you for all the nice support and comments you've left, I greatly appreciate it. This second chapter is being told from Blaine's point of view. Let me know what you all think. Thanks

Chapter Two

Baby you'd freeze out there

December 21st 7:00pm

Blaine was an idiot! Idiot! Idiot! You know that feeling when you've embarrassed yourself or you've screwed up so bad that you can't help but have the urge to bang your head into the wall over and over again until you've caused yourself so much brain damage so that is erases the memory completely from your mind forever? Well let's just say that's more or less how Blaine was feeling right now.

Blaine hadn't spoken to Kurt or had even seen him since yesterdays closet incident. It was a good thing too, Blaine had no idea what to even say to the angelic faced boy at this point. After he had left the closet (no pun intended) yesterday, Blaine had hyperventilated all the way back to class, almost to the point of passing out. Blaine knew how he really felt about Kurt, but he had promised himself that he wouldn't go there for the sake of their friendship, and he had almost crossed a line yesterday. He liked Kurt so much, but after everything that Kurt has been through lately, Blaine was certain that the last thing Kurt would be interested in would be him.

Blaine wasn't even sure if he could ever look Kurt in the eyes again without possibly fainting. But what Blaine was most worried about, was that he might have ruined his friendship with his new best friend after his strange behavior yesterday. How does one apologize for something that almost happened, but didn't? Furthermore, how does one get passed an awkward situation such as this?

The snow was building up more and more as Blaine pulled into the parking lot of Dalton Academy 'I'm running late' he thought to himself. Tonight was the Warblers Christmas Spectacular concert. As Blaine had parked his vehicle, he scanned the parking lot looking for Kurt's car. He didn't see it. Blaine's face and heart dropped. Tonight Blaine really wanted to find Kurt to apologize, or at least say something to him.

Blaine made his way inside the school. Blaine along with the rest of the Warblers was backstage waiting to go on for their Concert. Just yesterday he had brought Kurt here to sing together, and it was a wonderfully

perfect moment between the two of them thought Blaine. Blaine was still searching with his eyes for Kurt. Blaine finally saw him.

Immediately Blaine's stomach started doing flips that Blaine didn't even know that they could do. Kurt hadn't seen him yet, and Blaine didn't know if you could handle it quite yet.

Blaine had found his place in line, and could see out of the corner of his eye that Kurt had spotted him and was looking in his direction. He tried to distract himself by talking to Wes and David. Just then the director had motioned to the large group of boys that it was time to go on.

As the concert was progressing, Blaine was looking around at the audience since he knew looking at Kurt wasn't an option because Kurt was 2 rows behind him. He knew he wouldn't find his own parents faces among the crowd tonight, but they weren't the faces he was looking for anyway. Blaine was looking for Kurt's father or perhaps Finn, Kurt's new stepbrother among the sea of faces. When he didn't find them something dawned on him. He remembered Kurt telling him last week that Kurt's family would probably not be at the concert tonight since it was McKinley High's holiday concert tonight as well. Blaine remembered the beautiful boy telling him that he still felt a little guilty for leaving New Directions behind, so Kurt encourage his father to go to the New Directions concert instead, insisting he would be fine.

Blaine felt even more horrible now.

After the singing had finished, everyone in the audience clapped. The Warblers took one final bow before heading off stage. Blaine had wished Wes and David a Merry Christmas before heading off to gather his coat and belongings. 'Now', he thought to himself, 'I've got to talk to Kurt'.

As people were heading out of the main entrance, Blaine decided to plant himself right near the front doors, so when Kurt starts to head out he can grab him. Blaine waited and waited, noticing that the snow was really starting to come down now. Blaine was sure there was no way he could have missed Kurt, 'I've been standing here the whole time' he thought.

After a little longer Blaine decided to give up. "Godammit" he muttered to himself. The last thing he wanted was to leave his friendship with Kurt in this state of limbo before they went on Christmas break. Defeated Blaine headed out the doors and out into the parking lot.

The parking lot was pretty much cleared of all cars at this point. The snow piles had really built up around Blaine's car. "Great" he exclaimed, "Now I'll have to dig myself out of this too". As the dark haired boy made his way over to his vehicle he noticed that he was not alone in the parking lot.

Way over on the far side of the lot was another car far more buried underneath the massive amounts of snow. Next to it was as person desperately trying to shovel the white cold fluff off of their car. Even from a distance Blaine could tell who it was. The Armani scarf was always a dead giveaway he laughed to himself.

Kurt had arrived that day before everyone else, and now he was the last to leave. Unfortunately in the process his car had become so buried underneath the snow that attempt to recover it seemed futile. Blaine started to walk over in his direction.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out. He had to shout over the wind that was whipping around his face. Kurt turned around somewhat startled. When Kurt had realized who it was he regained his composer.

"Oh, hi Blaine" the slender boy stated simply before turning back around and continuing on with scrapping the ice off of his windows.

"Kurt….", Blaine started, feeling so nervous he thought he might throw up.

"What is it Blaine?" Kurt replied without even turning around. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

'Wow' Blaine thought to himself, he must really be mad at me. Not that Blaine could blame the younger boy he did almost try to kiss him without his permission. Blaine wanted to kick himself.

"Would you like some help?" he asked sincerely.

"No." Kurt replied bluntly, "I'm fine, I'm just trying to get home".

With every breath Blaine took he was losing confidence.

"Kurt" said Blaine, being serious now, "you can't drive home in this, Lima is over an hour and a half away. The weather is far too dangerous for that kind of drive now"

Kurt didn't say anything, and just continued to scrap ice off of the windows.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you please just look at me!" He shouted.

Kurt finally stopped and turned around. "What?" he asked.

Blaine knew it was now or never.

"I….I'm sorry" Blaine pleaded hoping that his eyes would convey the message.

Kurt laughed to himself a little.

"No Blaine, you have nothing to be sorry for." Kurt said no looking Blaine directly in the eyes.

Blaine was confused.

Kurt continued on, "I'm an idiot for ever thinking that someone like you would ever be seriously interested in someone like me". Kurt now directed his eyes back down to his feet, something that Blaine had noticed that Kurt does when he's nervous.

"I just mad at myself right now. I mean look at you", Kurt gestured to Blaine, "here you are this completely gorgeous perfect guy, and look at me…", he gestured back to himself. "I'm a fool for ever thinking that I had a chance with you".

Blaine stood in complete shock. He hadn't anticipated Kurt actually feeling the same way as he did. A million thoughts were spinning in his mind right now. And Kurt couldn't be anymore wrong about Blaine's feelings for him. He needed to tell Kurt the truth about everything.

He decided he should show him instead.

Blaine moved a little closer to Kurt and took the boy by the waist.

"W-what are you doing?" Kurt asked

"What I should've done yesterday" Blaine replied.

While looking deep into those beautiful blue-green eyes, Blaine reached up to cup Kurt's face. He paused for just a second before lowering his lips onto the other boy's.

The kiss was blissful. Kurt was perfectly still just for a second from the initial shock, but soon was moving his lips along with Blaine's. Although both boys lips were cold from the hollowing winds the kiss was still warm and perfect.

Neither one of them knew exactly how long they were there for, but time just seemed to stop for a moment when they were together. When they finally parted, both were gasping for air slightly. Kurt looked at Blaine, and both boys were grinning wildly at each other.

Blaine was the first to break the silence.

"Well,….let's get you warmed up shall we?"

Kurt replied with a smile before leaning for another kiss.

So there you have it. That's the second chapter. I'm not sure if I should leave the story finished right here since it seems like a good spot to end it, or if I should keep going with it since I do have more plot to add to the story. What do you all think?


	3. Cell phone chargers

Wow thanks to everybody for all the nice reviews. You guys have encouraged me to continue on and I hope I don't disappoint. In this chapter we're back to Kurt's point of view as he learns more about Blaine, and in the next coming chapters will be some serious sexual tension.

Chapter Three Cell phone chargers

There are three things that Kurt has learned tonight. First being that attempting to dig his car out of the enormous snow mound that his vehicle was currently entrapped in was no longer an option at this point. Second being that trying to drive all the way home to Lima in the obviously dangerous blizzard was a very very stupid idea. And last but not least, that Kurt had finally had his first real kiss and it was everything he had hoped for and much much more.

Blaine had convinced Kurt to come back to his house with him since he didn't live that far away from the school. From there Blaine said that Kurt could call his dad from his house and let him know that he would be staying with Blaine until the storm had subsided. Kurt had reluctantly agreed, but felt much better about his decision once he climbed into Blaine's SUV and felt the warmth of the car and the heated seats.

"Wow my hands are freezing" chuckled Kurt as he tried to warm them up on the heater.

Blaine who had his hands on the steering wheel smiled, and removed on of his gloves and reached over to grab Kurt's hand trying to warm it up. Kurt silently thanked the fact that the inside the car was dark right now because he was blushing so bad he was afraid Blaine would be able to see it. It was amazing how easily the beautiful dark haired boy could get Kurt's heart racing.

Blaine didn't let go of Kurt's hand and instead continued holding it as he kept his eyes on the road ahead. Kurt was trying to soak up this wonderful experience, and after a few minutes of quiet he decided to break the silence.

"So…you're parents won't mind me staying over till the storm clears?" Kurt asked.

"They're not home" Blaine replied simply before a nervous expression flashed across his face. "I hope that's ok with you?" he stated looking slightly worried.

"Uh…t-that's fine" Kurt replied a little shocked. The very thought of being alone in a house with Blaine was starting to make all sorts of forbidden thoughts creep into Kurt's mind. Kurt blushed even harder as his mind started getting carried away with him. Kurt tried to shake the thoughts away and tried to focus on something else.

"But why aren't your parents home?" Kurt asked, now very curious.

Blaine didn't turn to look at Kurt, he just kept his eyes straight ahead of him trying to concentrate on the road.

"They're visiting my Aunt who lives Florida for Christmas." He said very matter of factly.

Still puzzled by the situation, Kurt asked, "And you didn't go with them?"

"No".

The way Blaine had said "No" was in such a firm blunt way that it was very obvious that he didn't want to elaborate on it anymore. Kurt not wanting to push the boundaries anymore decided to drop the subject. Blaine must've noticed the uneasiness that he had made Kurt feel. To try and lighten the mood Blaine pulled out a bunch of CD's from in between the seats and handed them to Kurt.

"Here" he said smiling, "I have pretty much every soundtrack from every musical in existence. You can go through them and pick some out to listen to if you want"

Kurt was immediately impressed with the older boys collection. As he sifted through it he decided on one particular CD.

"How about this," Kurt pulled one out. "Rent's La Vie Boheme since it's almost Christmas time anyway"

Blaine laughed as he took the CD from Kurt and popped it in the CD player.

"Good choice" he complimented. "but then again I would expect nothing less from a musical genius"

"Yes well I suppose I could teach you a thing or two sometime" Kurt teased back.

"Kurt, you can teach me anything you want anytime" Blaine seductively replied.

Kurt gulped, as blood started to rush to all sorts of parts of his body.

Just then Kurt noticed they were pulling into a very long driveway.

"We're here, but the driveway is pretty covered right now. So hang on my dear it's gonna be a bumpy ride" Blaine joked.

Kurt couldn't help himself but laugh. He decided to play along by pretending to brace himself against the dashboard. Blaine laughed. He then revved the engine as they slowly made their way up the driveway against all the snow in their path. They finally made it up to the garage after a couple attempts. Blaine opened the garage door and slowly pulled the car inside.

It was then as they were pulling into the garage that Kurt looked up and noticed just how huge the outside of the house was. 'Wow' he thought to himself, 'This kinda explains why Blaine is always insisting to pay for everything when we hang out'. 'His family must be really well off'. Not that any of that really mattered to Kurt though, he liked Blaine for him, and not how much he can spend.

Blaine ushered Kurt in through the garage door that led into the house. It was dark and Kurt couldn't see anything at first.

"Welcome to my home" Blaine announced as he turned on the lights.

Kurt was awestruck by the massive home. Everything about it was beautiful. Just as Kurt was admiring the all the little details to the décor Blaine interrupted his thoughts.

"You should probably give your dad a call, if your cell phone battery is low I've got an extra charger that you can use."

"Yeah alright thanks" Kurt replied. He got out his cell phone and pressed speed dial 2, which went straight to his dad's cell phone. Blaine left the room to the kitchen to give Kurt some privacy.

"Kurt?" his dad answered sounding obviously concerned.

"Hi dad it's me" Kurt answered.

"Kurt, where are you? Are you driving in this weather right now?" his dad's voice very urgent now.

"No, it started coming down too hard after the concert so I'm back at Blaine's house waiting it out" Kurt answered, hoping that being at Blaine's house wouldn't raise too many red flags in his dad's mind.

Instead Burt almost sounded relieved knowing that his son was somewhere safe. "That's good, you should probably stay there the night, they won't get the snowplows out that way until probably early morning"

"Uh..ok" Kurt gulped. His dad was literally telling him to spend the night with a boy who had just kissed him not even 30 minutes ago. And then to ruin the moment Burt asked the one question that could bring the whole plan crashing down.

"Are Blaine's parent's ok with you spending the night?"

'Oh shit!' thought Kurt, 'Here we go'. Kurt didn't like the idea of lying to his dad even if it meant he would be spending the night with the most wonderful boy he'd ever met.

"Um, Blaine's parents aren't home" Kurt confessed. He braced himself for what was coming next.

"His parents aren't home? Where the heck are they?" Burt demanded.

"They are in Florida for Christmas" he responded.

"Why would his parent's leave him all alone for Christmas?" asked Burt now sounding suspicious.

It was this question that made Kurt wonder the exact same thing. Something did not seem right about the whole thing. What parent would allow their child to be alone for the holidays? It seemed so sad. Kurt searched his mind for an explanation to appease his father. When he couldn't think of one all he could do was answer truthfully.

"I honestly don't know dad". Said Kurt. At this point Kurt half expected his father to start shouting over the phone demanding he come home right now. Kurt expected that he would be furious with him or something. Burt's actual reaction was something Kurt did not expect.

"Well kid, unfortunately there isn't much we can do right now. You're just going to have to sit tight till the morning." Burt stated.

Kurt couldn't believe his ears.

"But I expect you to keep your phone on at all times, and I want Blaine's address so I know exactly where you are". Burt demanded.

"Done and done" Kurt answered a little too happy.

"I mean it kiddo, you keep your phone on at all times, and don't do anything stupid." Burt lectured.

"Don't worry dad, you know me". Kurt countered

"Yeah I know, just promise me….that you'll be safe…ok" Burt said very carefully.

Kurt gulped, he didn't even want to think about what his dad was implying there, instead he just answered that he would, hoping that that would end the conversation. After Kurt had said goodnight to his father he hung up the phone. But one lingering question still remained in his mind. Why was Blaine all alone for Christmas?

So there you have it, there's chapter 3 for ya. What do you think? Let me know thanks 


	4. Raise your glass

_Hi everyone! Again thank you for all the reviews they're all very encouraging and helpful. In this chapter we're back to Blaine's point of view. I'm really hoping to write some good smut in the upcoming chapters here, but seeing as this is my first fan fic I may need some help. So I would love any suggestions or ideas for some good slash scenes._

_Chapter four_

_Raise your glass_

Blaine decided to wait in the kitchen and allow Kurt some privacy while he talked to his father. As he paced the kitchen, he knew his nerves were getting to him. He had hoped that Kurt wouldn't think that it was too weird that Blaine had invited him to spend the night alone in his house. But Blaine was having a hard time keeping the wandering thoughts at bay that seemed to keep creeping up in his mind.

Blaine glanced through the kitchen doors and saw Kurt still standing in the entryway still talking to his dad on the phone. 'Ugh' thought Blaine, 'I probably should give my parents a call sometime soon too'. Although the whole idea of it sounded extremely unpleasant. Blaine stared at the phone on the wall next to the pantry door debating on whether or not he should pick it up and dial his mother's cell. 'She's probably worried' Blaine thought.

The Dalton Academy boy continued to stare at the phone trying to will himself to make up his mind. Just as he was lost in a deep mental argument between himself, he heard a familiar soprano voice call from behind him.

"You were right…my dad says we're stuck here at least until morning."

Blaine turned around to see Kurt standing in the doorway. Blaine didn't say anything as Kurt looked around and admired the large kitchen.

"Wow…your home is really beautiful" said Kurt sincerely.

Blaine smiled a little. "Thanks, I'll be sure to tell my mom that, she's the decorator around here". Dammit why did I say that! Blaine silently cursed himself. The vivid picture of his mother's face was still fresh in his mind. Blaine did not want to bring the subject of his parent's absence up again. He knew that Kurt would start asking questions again, but right now he didn't know if he wanted to, or even could answer them.

Quickly trying to change the subject before Kurt could start asking anything, Blaine opened up one of the many cabinets and pulled out a bottle.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he offered.

"Drink…like you mean alcohol?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

Blaine couldn't help himself but chuckle at the naivety of the angel faced boy. 'He can be so cute sometimes' his mind wandered, and he couldn't help it but smile as he replied.

"Yeah I figured why not, since we're here we might as well have fun"

"Um, sure" Kurt answered back, though Blaine was certain there was a slight tone of uncertainty in his voice. However, Blaine chose to ignore this.

"Here, I'm gonna make you something" Blaine approached the refrigerator and pulled its doors open. "It's going to be really yummy." Blaine started gathering different liquids out of the refrigerator when Kurt's voice asked the very question that Blaine had been trying to avoid.

"Blaine" he started seriously, "why aren't you with your parents right now?"

Blaine sighed. He knew he was defeated. He would have to tell Kurt the truth, and the very thought of Kurt knowing was absolutely killing him inside. Blaine closed the refrigerator doors, and glanced over at Kurt who now looked very nervous as he waited patiently for Blaine's reply.

"I'm not with my parents in Florida right now because I asked to stay home" he stated bluntly.

All Kurt could do to reply was "oh" before he looked down at his feet. Blaine hated the look on Kurt's face right now, he knew he was being short with him and that he deserved a better explanation than that. He had to swallow his pride or whatever was left of it.

"I…don't get along very well with my Aunt Lisa". he confessed

Kurt looked up and blinked at the older boy, looking confused. Blaine made his way over to the counter and pulled out a stool and plopped himself down on it. Kurt walked over and grabbed the stool next to him and took a seat, looking concerned.

"My aunt and I don't get along well" Blaine continued on. "She's…less than accepting of me being gay".

"Ohhh" exclaimed Kurt, as if it made sense to him now. He looked back at Blaine with his blue-green eyes silently encouraging Blaine to go on. Blaine took a deep breath, but couldn't go on.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but this is really hard for me to talk about right now" He pleaded hoping that Kurt wouldn't make him go on any further.

Kurt just smiled at him, reached over and placed his hand upon Blaine's trying to comfort him. Blaine's heart quickened at the touch of the younger boys soft hand. Finally Kurt spoke.

"It's ok Blaine, we don't have to talk about it" He said with the most understanding smile Blaine had ever seen.

"Kurt…." Blaine was trying to somehow convey that he wasn't trying to be closed off to Kurt, that he wasn't trying to push him away. He just had a hard time letting other people see the skeletons in his closet.

Blaine wasn't allowed to say anymore because Kurt reached over and pressed a single finger to the older boy's lips and whispered "Shhhh" before slowly leaning in and placing his lips upon Blaine's.

Blaine completely lost his train of thought as Kurt began kissing him so softly. Eventually the kisses began to deepen and slowly Blaine's tongue found it's way inside Kurt's mouth. He began massaging Kurt's tongue with his own. He heard a small moan escape from Kurt's mouth. The noise sent a shiver down Blaine's spine.

He grabbed the back of Kurt's neck to pull him closer, as Kurt's hands were trailing up the back of his head and into his hair. Blaine's thoughts began to race with forbidden desires that up until now had been locked away tight with the thought that they would never happen. But before Blaine's secret desires could be indulged any further, Kurt pulled away and looked Blaine deep into his eyes.

"So….how about that drink now?" Kurt said coyly.

After trying to get his pulse under control, Blaine had gone back to mixing the drinks that he started. Filling them with a mixture of vodka, orange juice, red grapefruit juice, and club soda.

"Here you are" he said handing Kurt a glass.

"Mmmm you're right delicious" Kurt said licking his lips. Kurt nearly downed the drink in one gulp. Blaine was kind of impressed.

Kurt looked around the room and spotted Blaine's ipod and stereo. He set his glass down on the table and looked at Blaine with a smile letting Blaine know that he had something up his sleeve.

"Do you know what we need right now?" Kurt asked with a suspicious grin.

"I give up." Blaine replied, but what he was really thinking was 'A cold shower'. He decided it would be best to keep this thought to himself.

Kurt nearly skipped over to the stereo and started flipping through the ipod that was connected to it.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed. "You have it". Suddenly a tune started coming out of the speakers. After a second or so Blaine recognized the song and had to laugh a little. It was P!nk's Raise your glass. And Kurt obviously thought the song was appropriate given the situation.

_Right right, turn off the lights We gonna lose our minds tonight What's the dealio? _

Kurt had began singing along to the song and walked around the kitchen with some dramatic flare. It was a hilarious scene to watch. Blaine knew that Kurt was trying to help cheer him up and take his mind off of things for awhile. Blaine found that fact extremely adorable.

_I love when it's all too much 5AM turn the radio up Where's the rock and roll?_

Kurt had started dancing his way over to Blaine, and was singing to him trying to get Blaine to join in.

_Party crasher, panty snatcher Call me up if you a gangster Don't be fizzy Just get dizzy Why so serious? _

Kurt made an over exaggerated sad face when he sang "Why so serious" that made Blaine finally laugh. Knowing that he couldn't resist Kurt's attempts much longer, Blaine gave in and began singing along with the chorus.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be never be! Anything but loud And nitty gritty Dirty little freaks Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass Just come on and come and Raise Your Glass! Slam slam oh hot damn What part of party don't you understand? Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already) Can't stop coming and hot I should be locked up right on the spot It's so on right now (it's so fucking on right now_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher Call me up if you a gangster Don't be fizzy Just get dizzy Why so serious? So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never never be! Anything but loud And nitty gritty Dirty little freaks Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass Just come on and come and Raise Your Glass! Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass Just come on and come and Raise your glass _

At this point both boys were dancing wildly and quite neurotically around the kitchen. They laughed as they both danced and sang to each other.

_So if you're too school for cool And you're treated like a fool (treat like a fool) You could choose to let it go We can always we can always Party on our own _

_So raise your (aw fuck) So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be never be! Anything but loud And nitty gritty Dirty little freaks _

Blaine had jumped up on the table and began singing into an imaginary microphone, while Kurt was swinging his arms around like a mad man.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be never be! Anything but loud And nitty gritty Dirty little freaks Won't you come on! and come on! and Raise your glass Just come on and come and Raise! Your! Glass! Won't you come on! and come on! and Raise your glass for me Just come on and come and Raise! Your! Glass! For me_

After the song had finished both boys were panting from exhaustion.

"That…"Blaine panted, "was fun". He was trying to slow his breathing but the couldn't erase the big grin that was plastered to his face right now.

"Glad I could be of help" Kurt giggled.

For a moment they just stood there staring at each other not knowing what to say. This time it was Blaine to break the silence.

"So….how about a tour of the rest of the house?" Blaine asked.

"I'd love to" Kurt answered happily.

As they made their way out of the kitchen, Blaine thought to himself, 'Tonight is going to be a great night'.

_There's chapter four for you all. I love reviews they're very helpful._


	5. Awkward Conversations

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been a little crazy busy with the holidays. We're back to Kurt's point of view in this chapter. I also wanted to give a shout out thank you to njferrell for the great idea's. So I really hope you all like the chapter, and please please send me a review at the end. Thank you all!**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Awkward Conversations**_

**Kurt had followed Blaine out of the kitchen and down the hall. They stopped when they reached the living room. 'Holy crap!' thought Kurt. The room was large and open in space. The ceiling was two stories high with enormous windows that almost matched the height of the ceiling. Through the massive windows, Kurt could still see that the snow was still coming down hard and didn't look like it was letting up anytime soon.**

**In the corner next to the stone fireplace was a beautifully decorated Christmas tree. The glow of the lights that wrapped around the tree gave off enough of a dim light to be able see the rest of the room. Kurt could see pictures that were neatly placed on top of the mantle above the fireplace. He was trying to see the faces in the photos, but before he could make out any of them, Blaine grabbed his hand and continued leading him down the hall.**

**The next room they halted at Blaine referred to as the 'media room'. Kurt peeked inside to see a nice large 52' TV next to a wall entirely filled with dvd's. Again before Kurt could comment Blaine had begun dragging him down the hall. This time they didn't even stop to look into the rooms, Blaine just pointed at the three doorways and said "Bathroom, guest bedroom, and my dad's office."**

"**Wow, not much of a tour guide are you?" Kurt teased.**

"**Nope," replied Blaine "Not really my forte" he laughed.**

**The two Dalton boys climbed the stairs. When they reached the top Blaine pointed down the hall to the left, "Parent's room is down there". He turned his direction to the right and walked a few feet finally arriving at their final destination.**

"**And this is my room and that's my bathroom" he declared.**

"**But you haven't shown me the whole house" Kurt protested.**

"**I know" replied the older boy with a smart ass grin on his face "I got lazy about halfway through" he joked.**

"**Well frankly I'm appalled" teased Kurt. "I'm going to have to teach you a thing or two about how to properly entertain your guests sometime".**

"**Well that should be interesting"**

**Kurt began taking in Blaine's room. Apparently his dreamy older crush wasn't much of a decorator either. The walls were covered with a variety of posters, ranging from rock'n'roll to different kinds of musicals. Kurt's eyes stopped on Blaine's bed. It was a queen size that was positioned in the middle of the room. Kurt couldn't help but begin to wonder what Blaine looked like when he was sleeping….**

"**Kurt?"**

"**What?" Kurt snapped out of it.**

"**Would you like clothes to change into? You know….since we're still wearing our uniforms?"**

"**Yes, thank you" replied Kurt a little too loudly.**

"**Well unfortunately I don't have the latest line in Marc Jacobs clothing, so you're going to have to choose from my collection of 80's rock band t-shirts" Blaine explained.**

"**You're joking right?" Kurt replied in disbelief.**

"**Come on Kurt, you know you can rock any look" Blaine countered.**

"**This is true"**

**Kurt had picked out a Rolling Stones t-shirt from Blaine's dresser, while Blaine had found a pair of slim fitting jeans that might fit Kurt.**

"**Here" he said as he handed over the pair of jeans to Kurt. "You can get changed in here, I'm going to go make a phone call if that's ok with you?"**

"**Yeah that's fine" replied Kurt.**

**Blaine left the room, shutting the door behind him. Kurt picked up the clothes and sniffed the shirt trying to see if it smelled like Blaine at all. It did. After inhaling the scent, Kurt slipped off his Dalton Academy uniform and into Blaine's clothes. The idea that Blaine had at one point worn these clothes made Kurt a little too excited.**

**Once dressed, Kurt sat himself on the older boy's bed. He decided he would wait in the room for Blaine because he was sure if he tried to go looking for him, he would no doubt get lost somewhere in the house. After a few minutes of waiting, there was a knock on the bedroom door.**

"**Can I come in?" asked the dreamy voice.**

"**It's your room" Kurt pointed out.**

**The door opened and Blaine had peaked his head out from behind the door.**

"**Hey I was wondering if it would be alright if I took a quick shower? You could go pick out some movies for us to watch from the media room while you wait"**

**Kurt immediately tried to remember exactly where the media room was located. "Sure" he replied, "No problem, do you have any requests for movies?"**

"**How about you surprise me?" Blaine smiled. "And I'll be really fast ok?"**

**Kurt had ventured back downstairs by himself, and luckily found the media room without much difficulty. There were literally hundreds upon hundreds of movies titles to choose from. Kurt ran his finger along the titles of the movies, pulling out ones that sounded appealing to him. **_**The Breakfast Club, Chicago, Flash Dance, Sixteen Candles, **_**He smiled when his finger came upon one particular title, **_**The Sound of Music.**_

**The Sound of Music was by far one of Kurt's ultimate guilty pleasures. It always seemed like the he could watch it over and over again and never ever tire from it. Kurt pulled the movie out of it's place and set in on the table next to the couch with the rest of the yes pile. Just as Kurt was returning to the wall of movies, he had the urge to sneeze. He braced himself, and buried his face into his elbow as he let out a loud sneeze.**

"**Ugh" muttered Kurt. "I need to go blow my nose"**

**The slender boy had walked out of the TV room and glanced down the hall. Kurt was sure that Blaine had mentioned a bathroom somewhere on this floor. He ventured down to the first door and opened it. Inside he found a chair and a desk with a computer stationed on top of it.**

"**Definitely not the bathroom" he commented to himself.**

**A few feet further down the hall was another closed door. 'This house is too big' Kurt thought to himself as he placed his hand upon the door handle and turned the knob and opened the door wide.**

**Just as he had opened the door, stood a very wet and naked Blaine wrapping a towel around his waist. Kurt completely froze, and in less than a millisecond managed to turn about 20 different shades of red. Blaine was startled with a look of surprise on his face as he looked up to see Kurt standing in the doorway to the bathroom.**

**Kurt was still frozen with shock. He was desperately trying to get his brain to respond but nothing was working. 'Come on! Say something! Or at least leave!' he mentally screamed at himself, but nothing came out. Instead he just stood there with his mouth gaping open as he stared at the almost naked teenage boy. His eyes traveled up and down Blaine's body. From his dripping wet disheveled looking hair down to his smooth and slight muscular build body. Kurt's eyes stopped right below Blaine's belly button where he noticed a small treasure trail of hair that ever so lightly traveled further south, down towards his….**

"**Ahhh…" the noise startled Kurt, even though it came from his own voice.**

"**I…uh…I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to uh I was just looking for a tissue." babbled Kurt. At first Kurt couldn't get any words to come out to save his life, and now he couldn't shut up to save his life. His words were coming out at full speed and were forming what sounded like gibberish.**

"**I d-didn't know that you were um,…I thought you were upstairs and…" Kurt tried to explain but by the sound of it, was failing miserably.**

**Blaine had not made one sound as he stood paralyzed with a towel wrapped around his naked lower half and the look of shock on his face while Kurt babbled on trying to explain his intrusion. Finally after Kurt finished, Blaine snapped out of it. His cheeks were as red as tomatoes when he finally attempted to speak.**

"**M-my shower isn't working right now, so I have to shower down here….It's my fault I sh-should've mentioned that to you…" He said embarrassed. Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine was trying to say that the fault was his instead of Kurt's**

"**No-no, it's my fault…I should've knocked or something". Kurt wanted to find a rock, climb under it and die right now! He needed to get out of there right this instant! Kurt tried to turn to leave too fast and turned and walked smack into the doorframe. 'Please let me die right now!' he begged himself. Kurt rebounded and nearly ran out of the bathroom and back down the hall.**

**Oh. My. God. Someone please just shoot me! Kurt thought. He had made it back into the media room, collapsed on the couch and buried his face into his hands. The image of Blaine's nearly naked body still tattooed into Kurt's brain was making his heart race a million miles an hour. Because of this, other explicit and suggestive involuntary images were racing through Kurt's brain. He began feeling a tightness in his pants.**

"**GHAAAAAAA!" Kurt yelled at himself with his face still buried in his hands. "What is wrong with me? Blaine now thinks I'm a creepy, stalker, peeping tom pervert and will probably never talk to me again!"**

"**No I don't"**

**Kurt dislodged his hands from his face to look up and see Blaine standing next to the couch now fully dressed. He was wearing a casual graphic t-shirt of some sort and a pair of jeans. His hair was still damp, and his face which usually had a look of confidence on it, now looked nervous even though he was trying to offer a smile.**

**Kurt immediately tried to apologize again. "Blaine I am so sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you like that! I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable, and I would totally understand if you decided to completely hate me from now on."**

**Blaine held up his hand to silence Kurt. He walked over and sat himself down on the couch next to Kurt and turned his body to face Kurt's.**

"**Like I said before, you don't need to apologize. It was an accident and could've happened to anyone, so you don't need to worry yourself over it. It's fine." He offered.**

**Kurt tried to remember to breathe.**

"**Oh and for the record" Blaine started, "I do not think, or ever will think, that you are 'creepy' or 'stalkerish'" he teased.**

**Kurt smiled a little "Thanks" he replied.**

**Trying to ease the tension, Blaine stood up and walked over to the pile of movies that Kurt had selected. **

"**Let's see what you picked here…ah! Nice choice" said the handsome older boy as he picked up The Sound of Music, and held it up for Kurt to see.**

"**The Sound of Music is one of my all-time favorite movies ever" explained Kurt**

"**No way!" exclaimed Blaine, "It's totally my favorite too". The two boys smile at each other, and Kurt felt himself gaining some of his confidence back again. Blaine went over to the TV and puts in the DVD. Then he ventured over to wall to turn off the lights before sitting himself right next to Kurt on the couch. **

**The awkward tension still lingers in the air somewhat and is evident by the fact that neither of the two boys are touching. Instead they both stare straight ahead trying to concentrate on the movie. After a few minutes in to the movie Blaine looks over to see Kurt's body is still completely stiff and rigid and is hardly breathing. Kurt notices out of the corner of his eye that Blaine is looking at him and tries to remain calm, however he knows Blaine can see right through this.**

"**Wow you look incredibly tense right now" Blaine pointed out. "I guess seeing me shirtless must've really freaked you out and scarred you for life huh?" he joked, obviously trying to get Kurt to relax.**

"**No" Kurt sighed, "It didn't freak me out…it was actually quite the opposite" he admitted.**

"**Oh" was all that Blaine could reply, and even in the dark room Kurt could see the redness that was creeping up to Blaine's cheeks. Now it was Kurt's turn to turn and face Blaine. Kurt had a burning question in the back of his mind that he wanted to ask. And although he knew he should just shut up, watch the rest of the movie and try to salvage and enjoy whatever was left of the night, his curiosity and big mouth got the better of him.**

"**Uh hey Blaine?" Blaine turned his head to look up at the boy. No point in chickening out now thought Kurt.**

"**Have you ever, you know…had sex before?" Kurt gulped and held his breath as he nervously waited for a reply.**

**Blaine's face went blank first, then very very red. He was obviously not expecting this.**

"**Um…no, I haven't ever had sex before" Blaine admitted, now looking down at the floor.**

"**But you've done other things before right?" Kurt countered. Kurt was shocked at the words that flew out of his mouth before he even had a chance to process if it was a good idea to say them. And based on the reaction on Blaine's face, Kurt figured he was pretty shocked as well.**

"**I..uh..I've done a few other things before" Blaine nearly choked out, before adding, "Why do you ask?"**

**Kurt inhaled. No use in turning back now, he thought.**

"**Well, it's just that…" Kurt felt his heart start to race again "I've never done anything before, and you're the only one I can really talk to about this stuff, and I just wanted to know how it all works, and what it's like I guess". Kurt's hands began to shake as he waited for Blaine's reaction.**

**Blaine looked unsure as how to respond. "Well.." he started slowly, "I guess you pretty much get the general idea of everything from porn". He breathed.**

"**I've never watched porn before" Kurt admitted.**

"**You've never watched porn ever?" gasped out Blaine in disbelief.**

"**No" Kurt replied nervously, he was now losing any shred of confidence he ever had. "I mean I've sorta somewhat glanced at it before, and I get the general idea of it, but I've always been too nervous that someone would find out what I was looking at" **

"**So, you've never used it to um masturbate to before?" Blaine asked with his voice shaking.**

**When Blaine said the word 'masturbate' Kurt's head immediately filled with the image of Blaine doing exactly that. Kurt felt his face grow very very hot as he could feel the tightness growing inside his pants and he prayed to God or whatever entity was out there that Blaine would not notice this.**

"**No…" breath Kurt breath, "I usually just think of someone that I really really like, and use my imagination." Oh God! Kurt just basically told Blaine how he jerks himself off, and on top of that he practically just told him that he thinks of Blaine while he's doing it.**

**This is bad, this is bad thought Kurt. The two Dalton boys just sat there staring at each other, and all the while Kurt can't help the mental images that are circulating through his mind. His pulse is racing out of control as he feels the tightness in his pants growing to the point where it wants to explode out of the fabric. Kurt wanted to reach over and touch Blaine so badly right now, the urge was driving him crazy.**

"**Kurt.." Blaine husked, his breath now coming out in heavy pants, "Why are you asking me all of these questions? Did you think something was going to happen tonight?"**

**Oh God. Kurt was an idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Right about now he wanted to find that rock so he can crawl under it and die from embarrassment. It was stupid of him to hope for anything to happen when clearly the man he's in love with has no interest in doing that with him.**

"**No,…I m-mean I didn't want to assume anything. I'm sure you don't even think about me like that or anything" He choked out. Kurt was fairly positive that he had just ruined the rest of the evening and possibly any chance he had with Blaine. Deciding he couldn't take the rejection, Kurt looked down at his feet and kept his eyes glued to the floor. He braced himself for what was going to come next.**

"**That's where you're wrong Kurt" he heard Blaine's voice almost whisper. Kurt looked up at Blaine's face which stared deep into Kurt's eyes.**

"**I am extremely attracted to you Kurt. And I'm not going to lie, if you keep going any further with this conversation, I might just explode." Blaine panted out, his chest heaving up and down. His eyes were hungrily staring at Kurt's lips as if he was trying to hold himself back.**

**Kurt's heart jumped. **

"**Really?" He asked almost in disbelief. He was giving it everything not to reach out and grab Blaine right then and there. The erection inside his zipper was so fucking hard right now, it was practically screaming to get out.**

**Blaine's gorgeous face started to lean in closer to Kurt's as he spoke.**

"**I want you so badly right now, that I'm afraid if I so much as touch you" he sighed "I don't think I'll be able to control myself, I won't be able to stop"**

**Now it was Kurt's turn to lean in closer. He slid his body over closer and closer to the point where they were almost touching. His face was so close to Blaine's that he could feel his hot breath on his lips. As he stared into those warm brown eyes he opened his mouth and whispered….**

"**I don't want you to stop"**

**All Blaine could do was gulp before asking, "Are you sure?'**

**Kurt nodded.**

_**So there you have it. I want to know if I should hash out the intimate nitty gritty details in the next chapter, or if I should just skip through it and go right to the next morning? What do you all think? Let me know.**_


End file.
